SARCASTIC KID and Turbo answer questions!
by SARCASTIC KID
Summary: "Me and my good buddy Turbo here ready to answer your questions! So come on sit down and fire away!" -SARCASTIC KID "I never agreed to this!"-Turbo "WELL TOO BAD?"-SARCASTIC KID
1. Chapter 1

**SARCASTIC KID: **Hey people's its mr SARCASTIC KID here with Turbo...

**Turbo: **Sup

**SARCASTIC** KID: ...Were going to be answering a few questions so feel free to ask us anything you want soooo...yeah...

**Turbo: **Oh by the way I didn't voleteer for this she made me!

**SARCASTIC KID: **SHUT UP TURBO!? Your going to answer questions.

**Turbo: **Psh..make me

**SARCASTIC KID: **Alright...you asked for it!

**Turbo: **Asked for wha-

**SARCASTIC KID: TICKLE ATTACK!**

**Turbo: **No-ha-stop it-hahaha-NO!-HAHAHAHAHA! *falls off of chair* GAH!

**SARCASTIC KID: **Well I think Turbo has had enough for now. Don't forget to ask questions! This is Turbo and SARCASTIC KID signing out! See ya!

**Turbo: **Whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**SARCASTIC KID:** Hey you guys! Glad to be answering your questions! Turbo be nice and say hi!

**Turbo**: Hey. I don't thee how you talked me into thith.

**SARCASTIC KID:** ANYWAYS out first question is from Wilfrerapo13

**Wilferapo13**: Hey Turbo, do you ever take off your helmet? If you do, what color is your hair?

**Turbo**: Yeah I take off my helmet. And for your information my hair ith black.

**SARCASTIC KID:** Yeah the only reason I got you to do this anyway is because I stole you helmet! *ruffles up Turbo's hair

**Turbo**: Hey! Knock it off! *swats my hands away*

**SARCASTIC KID**: Alright. Out next question is from cereal146

**cereal146**: Hey sarcastic kid! What is your opinion on RalphXvanellope fanfics? Im just curious.

**SARCASTIC KID**: I'm not shure I really like them I mean there is such a big age difference between them.

**Turbo**: HE ITH AN ADULT AND SHE'TH NINE YEARTH OLD!?

**SARCASTIC KID:** Calm down before you break something Turbo!

**Turbo**: Humph.*rolls his eyes*

**SARCASTIC KID:** Well our next questions are from a guest named m I'm not sure if these are right because I don't know how to speak French but I got a translator app so YAY!

**m:** What is your favorite dessert?

**SARCASTIC KID**: Well I like floats made with cream soda or if I don't feel like making one just plain vanilla ice cream. How about you Turbs?

**Turbo**: Pretty much anything that hath chocolate in it.

**m:** Turbo how do I become your friend? my name is Megan

**Turbo**: uh. Do I even know you?

**SARCASTIC** **KID**: Sorry I can't answer the other two the translator doesn't work very well most of the time. Thanks for the first question though! Now I know how to get him to do something without having to steal his helmet!

**Turbo**: Great

**SARCASTIC KID**: alright our next question is from my best friend gravitydoesn'tfall317.

**gravitydoesn'tfall317**: question: does SARCASTIC KID have a crush on Turbo? hmmmmmm? *grin grin*

**SARCASTIC KID**: psh! no! *face turns bright red* I don't have a crush on Turbo were just friends! Nothing is going on here!?

**Turbo**: WHAT!?

**SARCASTIC KID**: Well I think these are enough questions for today. Thanks a lot gravitydoesn'tfall317 for making this awkward. What do you think Turbo?

**Turbo**: yeah I agree for once.

**SARCASTIC KID**: This is SARCASTIC KID and Turbo sighting off! See ya next time!

**Turbo**: yeah bye


	3. Chapter 3

**SARCASTIC KID: **Hey guy me and Turbo are back for a very special q. session because we have a very special guest my best friend gravitydoesn'tfall317!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **Hey guyth!

**Turbo:** Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**SARCASTIC KID: **What? What's going on? Did I miss something?

**Turbo: **Oh man! Your Lithp ith even worthe than mine!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **Thut up Thurbo!?

**SARCASTIC KID:** Woah man calm down! And Turbo please don't insult my friend!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **Fine *mutters under breath* Thkrew you Thurbo.

**Turbo: **Fine.

**SARCASTIC KID: **Alrighy then know that that is over with let's get on with the questions! Our first one comes from djsharelle14

**djsherelle14: **Uh, I got a few questions...

1. Why is Turbo gray?  
2. Does Turbo ever daydream and wish their was a woman who was gray like him so he didn't have this happen:  
"Hiya, babe. You can take a ride in my kart whenever you feel." *Turbo winks at beautiful lady in red cocktail dress*  
*Lady looks at him and screams in horror* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A LEECH!"  
*Suddenly she grabs her shoe and pounnd into his face with her heel*

3. Have you ever sucked your/ someone's toes, bunyuns, funyuns, dunyuns, and/or crustastions?  
4. Also, did you mom ever really lovve you? Cause from what I'm thinking, she probably dipped you in paint when you were a baby and tried to make you look more... their species. (NO OFFENSE!)

i'd seriously love to know, and on numbers 4 and 2, i'll be laughing at your answer and reation till my stomach hurts. Please answer!

**Turbo: **...What?

**SARCASTIC KID: **Well... Are you going to answer?

**Turbo: ***face turns red with anger* ONE I have no idea why my thkin is gray... TWO FYI there were more people than me and the twinth in TurboTime tho no...THREE I don't even know what motht of thothe thingyh are...AND NO!? And finally my mom did NOT dip me in paint and I AM YOUR FREKIN' SPECIES!?

**SARCASTIC KID: **OK Turbo I think you need a break here have some water.

**Turbo: ***takes water angriy*

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **haha!

**SARCASTIC KID: **OK our next question comes from our frequent question asker m.

**m:** sour bill is he your friend?

**Turbo:** ok firtht off he was King Candy'th friend. Thecond we had completely different minds!

**SARCASTIC KID: **Ok our last question comes from-

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **ME!

**SARCASTIC KID: **Dude will you stop asking questions you already know the answers to!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **NOPE!

**Turbo: **Well get on with it! I want that chocolate milkthhake you promithed!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **Okay... Follow up quethtion! Doeth THURBO have a cruth on THARCASTHTIC KID? *maniacal laughing*

**Turbo:** *does spit take* WHAT!?... *taking really nervously* NO WHY WOULD I!?

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **I thmell denial!

**Turbo: **DO NOT!

**gravitydoesn'tfall317: **DO TOO!

**SARCASTIC KID: **Well people Ive got to go clean up the mess Turbo made so see ya later!

**Turbo and gravitydoesn'tfall317: ***continue arguing*


	4. Chapter 4

**SARCASTIC KID:** hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I've been pretty lazy about my other stories and posted a new one. I hope you guys like it!

**Turbo**: meh

**SARCASTIC KID**: alright I have a few pretty good questions for today so you guys are in for a TREAT!

**Turbo**: oh wonderful

**SARCASTIC KID**: alright so our first question is from m it says...

**m**: What is your favourite colour?

**Turbo**: duh it's red EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT!

**SARCASTIC KID**: jeez Turbs pipe down will ya! Come on whatcha do mad about!

**Turbo**: I know what questions are coming up.

**SARCASTIC KID**: *stares blankly* well then. Moving on. Our next question is from cereal146. It says...

**cereal146**: Yo turbo would you just kiss sarcastickid so we can get on with our questions... and sarcastickid why are you denyng your love for turbo? Just accept it. The sooner you do the sooner things wont be so awkward beween you both... (puts on can you feel the love by elton jhon and waves lighter in air)

**Turbo**: what? *has panicked expression*

**SARCASTIC KID**: our next question is from RegularPandaHero... This ought to be funny...

**Turbo**: aw great.

**RegularPandaHero**: umm...*flips table and uses it as a sheild*So turbo, what was it like being a cybug?

**Turbo**: alright let's put it this way... HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE TO DRAG AROUND FOUR LEGS AND HAVE CLAWS THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ANYTHING WITH!?

**SARCASTIC** **KID**: *falls of the side of her chair* Turbo can you read the next question for me. At least until my EARS STOP RINGING!?

**Turbo**: ...ok

**LifeIsRandom4Ever**: Hi, I have a question for both Turbo AND SARCASTIC KID.

1. What made you pick the name SARCASIC KID

2. Turbo, what do you think of the 80's boyfriends shipping (you in love with Fix-It Felix Jr,)

**SARCASTIC KID**: *yells while getting back on her chair* BECAUSE SARCASM ROCKS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!

**Turbo**: WHAT THE HECK PEOPLE, WHY DO YOU THING I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT "HANDY MAN" OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE ARCADE YOU PICK ME!? HE'S FREAKIN MARRIED FOR CODES SAKE!? I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL!?

**SARCASTIC KID**: ... Alright. Our next question is from *GASP* _Turbo_ _Time Twins_ ! I will let you know you are one of my FAVORITE AUTHORS!

**_Turbo Time Twins_**: question for turbo, in a story i read that sarcastic kid wrote, and i kinda wrote, what was it like laying cybug eggs?

**Turbo**: *face turns bright red and sinks down low in his chair* I don't want to answer that.

**SARCASTIC** **KID**: come on we all want to know what you did in the time between getting eaten and attacking Ralph!

**Turbo**: *face gets even redder... if that's even possible* I said I don't want to answer that.

**SARCASTIC KID**: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

**Turbo**: IT WAS TOURTURE OK!?

**SARCASTIC KID**: aaaaaand

**Turbo**: look I gave you my answer and I don't want to go in to details. Now excuse me while I go lock myself in my bedroom. *gets up and leaves*

**SARCASTIC KID**: well then. Finally I got a response back from djsharelle14

**djsharelle14**: Thanks for answering my questions! FYI i did indeed laugh until my stomach started to hurt, my shoulders started to shake, and i ended up sniffing because of how funny your reaction was! you so totally made my day! and expect me to come up with some more crazy questions! Oh, and BTW Turbo, on q. 2, i meant a PRETTY woman, and q. 4, no. no you are NOT my or anybody else's species. I think you're in the python family. but thanks!

**SARCASTIC KID**: I think he knows what you meant for question 2 and rest assured he is not in any way, shape, or form related to a python. And your welcome for the good laugh! So this is SARCASTIC KID and Turbo signing off! So uh... Bye? I guess?


End file.
